


Lady Killer Jensen

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Hot Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, couple sex, people that actually love each other having fun hot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen & Quinn go on a double date with Pooch and Jolene and can't seem to wait till they get home!





	

****

  **Warnings:** NSFW Semi public  & outdoor sex, Oral sex, fingering, dirty talk

 **Summary:** Jensen and Quinn go on a double date with Pooch and Jolene.

 **Author's Note:** Takes place after Man Cubs

 **Special Thanks:** to @theycallmebecca for tagging me in this very [NSFW Inspo](https://afterdarkstoryinspo.tumblr.com/post/156811358657/afterdarkstoryinspo-afterdarkstoryinspo-whoa) that inspired this story and for being an awesome beta reader!

**Lady Killer Jensen**

“Christ, she’s so fucking hot.”

 Jensen’s deep appreciative groan could barely be heard over the thumping sounds of the nightclub.

 Pooch looked up and gave him an admonishing shove.

 “Whoa, dude! Not cool, the girls are here.”

 Jensen was in the middle of taking a pull from his fifth beer and ended up spilling some down his shirt.

Pooch was annoyed and about to chastise him for drinking too much and checking out other women during their double date. He was in no mood to get into any trouble with Jolene. But, before he did, he took a better look at who his drunk friend was admiring and, sure enough, it was Quinn.

Pooch saw Quinn and Jensen as an old married couple, at this point. He was amused that Jensen still ogled her like a horny teenager. Quinn was out on the dancefloor with his own fiancee Jolene and seemed to have no idea that Jensen was watching her every move.

It was nice to get out of the house and hit the town. Jensen and Quinn don’t get to go out as often as they used to. It was too easy to just stay home and snuggle every night. Everything that Jensen wanted was already at home, there was no real reason to leave. Domestic life was really agreeing with him.

But watching Quinn dance out there and shake her ass in her little mini skirt and strappy heels was definitely worth putting on a clean shirt and the cost of a babysitter. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

He just wished Pooch and Jolene had picked a different bar. This was where he had taken Quinn on their first date. He tried to stop thinking about how she had ended up in the hospital that night. He hoped that the alcohol he was currently over indulging in would help and take his mind off it.

“Easy, Pooch.” Jensen chuckled and tried to wipe the beer his chest. ‘“Imma one chick guy.” he tried not to slur his words. “Women everywhere weep, but _‘Lady Killer Jensen’_ is retired.”

 “‘ _Lady Killer Jensen?’_ Riiiiight. What ever helps you sleep at night buddy”

“I’ll tell ya what helps me sleep at night!”

Pooch could sense that Jensen was on the verge of oversharing, again. He thought of Quinn as a little sister and stopped Jensen before he said something dirty that he couldn’t take back.

Jensen just smirked and watched his girl have a good time. The drunker he got, the more he started fantasizing about all the dirty things he wanted to do to her. With Quinn, the possibilities were endless. She always seemed game for anything. He loved his little freak.

But despite his best efforts, this bar had some terrible memories. He took a deep breath and tried to stop his demons from overwhelming him. He had big plans for the night, he didn’t want to ruin the night before all the good stuff happened.

He focused on Quinn. She was always the antidote for whatever was wrong with him. He was mesmerized watching her laugh and dance and hadn’t noticed that Pooch had left for the bar until he came back to their table with another round for them and a tray of shots.

“Snap outta it, J. She’s okay, just have fun man.”

Jensen nodded and the two friends did a shot of tequila.

Pooch was there the night Quinn had gotten hurt. He could tell Jensen was stressing himself out thinking about it. He tried to lighten the mood with some jokes and small talk until the girls came back to the table.

But Pooch knew that when Jensen got this way, Quinn was the only one that could really snap him out of it. He tried not to be offended every time Jensen’s eyes wandered back to the dancefloor instead of paying attention to their conversation. He really couldn’t blame him. If anything similar ever happened to Jolene, he figured he would be in the same boat as Jensen.  

Jensen kept self-medicating and drank away his anxiety. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Quinn, he felt like a lovestruck puppy. The booze seemed to be working and all of his concern was quickly turning into a dark desire that he couldn’t shake. The more he drank, the more he considered finding out if she was game for a quick fuck in the back alley behind the club.

Watching her move out there was getting to be too much, he was starting to get hard. Damn did she ever know how to dance. A few men came up and tried to hit on the girls a couple times and they were sent packing before Jensen had an opportunity to get territorial.  

Pooch was telling him some story about his nephews and their football game, but he was only half listening. He didn’t want to take his eyes off her. Half of him was worried that something could happen to her again, the other half was counting the seconds till he could get her alone and naked.

She started to giggle at something Jolene was saying and he had to discretely adjust himself in his pants. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she looked over to meet his hungry gaze.

Just when he thought she couldn’t get any cuter, she gave him a sly sexy smile and winked at him. The way he was undressing her with his eyes appeared to have an effect on her. Her lips parted in awe and she returned his smoldering gaze.

“You ever think about making it official? You know, poppin’ the question?” Pooch asked, and interrupted their eyefucking.

“Everyday, Dude. Every. Single. Fucking day.” Jensen shook his head and took another long pull from his fresh beer.

“Fuck, just look at her. How the hell did I end up with her?”

“I have no idea, J. I feel the same about Jo.”

The two friends turned their attention out onto the dance floor and watched their woman laughing and singing along to the song. The two women were having a great time and were almost as drunk as they were.

“Just look at that ass…” Jensen tilted his bottle up and nearly polished off the rest. “I just don’t want to scare her off.”

“I don’t think she’s the type that scares too easily, man.”

Jensen smirked to himself and nodded his head in agreement. His eyes never leaving the dancefloor.

“You’d have to talk to the Colonel though, right?”

“What?”

“Clay. Isn’t that tradition? Ask for her hand in marriage. I had to do it with Jolene’s Dad.”

“Yeah I dunno about that shit. Clay’s her brother not her Dad.”

Pooch seemed to easily agree, but deep down Jensen knew he was right. Fuck, he wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. But who was he kidding? There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for that girl.

He was happier than he had any right to be. He was officially moved into her place and they were sharing everything. Her kids were his kids now; Cooper and Jackson call him Daddy without hesitation. They split bills and chores. He woke up every morning amazed that the woman sleeping next to him loved him as much he loved her. She really was his wife now, with or without a piece of paper.

It should be enough, but in his heart he wanted to put a ring on Quinn’s finger more than anything. But the thought of her possibly saying no scared the shit out of him. His little badass had been burned by marriage once before and was in no hurry to skip down the aisle a second time. But he tried to remind himself that against all the odds, she was committed to him and was actually in love with him. That’s all that mattered.

Between thinking about marriage and Clay’s disapproval, Jensen could feel his anxiety starting to build again. He went to the bar and grabbed another round and did a shot of whiskey to try and calm his nerves.

On his way back to the table, a very intoxicated brunette girl with curly hair bumped into him. He raised his two beers up a little higher when one started foaming over the neck of the bottle.

“Oh shit! Sorry bout that.” he wasn’t sure why he was apologizing to her. He was covered in beer now. Great.

She said something that he couldn’t make out over the music and without warning pressed her boobs into his chest and started snaking her arms around his neck.

Shit.

“Hey hey hey. You’re pretty forward, aren’t cha?” he tried to laugh her off and wiggle out of her drunk embrace.

He yanked his head away from her when she tried to bring his face down to hers. He looked around for help but was on his own.

“Jul-”  

Was the only syllable he could make out. She wrapped one her arms around his waist and started dancing and grinding against him. Her other hand took the beer he had for Pooch and started drinking it.

“What the fuck?” he ran his free hand down his face and remembered all the downsides of going out.

She was cute, in another time or place her little booty shorts would have been something that would have caught his eye. But now he wasn't that guy anymore and he couldn’t get away from her advances fast enough.

“Look, lady, I gotta go.” he more forcefully pulled her off him and but she was so drunk. His refusal didn’t registered with her at all. She just kept dancing on him and thrashing her hair in his face.  

“Gimme your number!” she yelled over the music.

“No no no. I gotta go. Enjoy the beer.”

“You’re hot! I like your glasses!” she tried to take his glasses off his face, presumably to try them on, but he pulled away in time. “I want your number! Did you hear me!” she whined louder and stuck out her bottom lip.

He looked around people were looking at them, she was making a scene. He was mortified. He tried to find an escape and sidestep around her but she wouldn’t get out of his way. He was starting to get pissed off. He wished Quinn was with him, she’d know how to shut this down quickly.

Fuck it. He gave her Quinn’s cell phone number and headed back to the bar to replace Pooch’s beer.

He made it back to the table and Pooch gave him a knowing smirk and raised his beer to toast.

“To Lady Killer Jensen!” he chuckled.

“You saw all that? Thanks for the back up, Dude!”

“Ha! You looked so scared! I bet you wished you’d brought your gun, huh?”

“Fack off!” Jensen laughed.

He looked out to the dance floor and couldn’t find Quinn and Jolene. A shot of fear ran through his veins. Fuckin’ bootie shorts girl made him loose sight of them. He stood up straighter and started scanning the room. His heart was pounding in his chest. If anything happened to her he’d never forgive himself.

He nearly jumped ten feet in the air when he felt Quinn's arms wrap around his waist from behind. He would know her touch anywhere, he didn’t even need to confirm it was her.

She was just as tipsy as he was and wanted to cuddle, it was adorable. He held on to her hands on his stomach and felt her face nuzzle into his back. He breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Pooch gave him a nod as he wrapped his arm around Jolene and headed to the bar for the a round of drinks for the girls. Jensen wondered how much of his little internal freak out Pooch had picked up on.

"You wanna dance with me, baby?” Quinn asked behind him. Her body felt way too good pressed up against his.

“Naw, Q.” he wrapped his arm around her and brought to her his side. “You look good though. Damn!”

“You were watching me?” Quinn looked up and smiled.

She smiled even bigger when he nodded his head. She and Jolene had been drinking all night and she was feeling no pain. That wasn’t really true, her feet were killing her, but it was worth it to see the effect her footwear had on Jensen. There wasn’t much she wouldn’t do to see him smile.

Quinn wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the way he was looking at her, but she was getting turned on. Jensen looked so good tonight. He always looked delicious to her, but he had been training extra hard lately for a mission. His back and shoulders muscles made his t-shirt look smaller. She licked her lips and noticed his definition and how the material stretched in all the right places when he moved.

She was having such a great time, but she knew where they were and what happened the last time they were here. As drunk as she was, she was proud of Jensen for keeping his cool. She was worried that he would be a big ball of stress, but here he was with his hand on her ass and making her legs turn to jello.

“I was indeed.”

“Stalker.”

“I’m not even sorry, I was getting hard just lookin’ at cha.”

“Good. I love giving you boners in inappropriate places.”  

He barked out a loud laugh and her heart swelled. He was fine. She couldn’t have loved him more.

“You give me boners all time, QBall. You walk into a room and I’m at half mast.”

“Well, I was dancing for you, my love.” she tried to stop giggling and looked him straight in the eye; even in the dark nightclub his eyes looked so blue. “Maybe I could dance for you later tonight?”

How could she sound so sexy and adorable at the same time? He kissed her full lips and deliberately flicked his tongue against the corner of her mouth.

He positioned her so that she was standing between him and their table. She thought that he was going in for a hug and wrapped her arms around his waist. But instead of hugging her back, she felt his sly fingers skirt across the hem of her mini skirt and the back of her bare thighs. He was being bad. She loved it.

She hummed into his chest and let him continue. Their table was tall and perfectly disguised his teasing. To anyone that may happen to see them, they looked like a happy couple cuddling. Unbenounced to the rest of the patrons, Jensen had successfully reached his mark and had the tips of his fingers under the lace of her panties. His fingers stroked her ever so gently.

“Fuck, Q.” he groaned above her. He wanted nothing more than to slip his fingers through her wet folds, but was barely getting away with what he was doing now. “Christ, I wanna fuck the shit outta you so bad.”

She snaked a hand between their bodies and felt his erection growing against her palm.

“Let’s get outta here then.” she looked up and met his heavy gaze. His pupils were dilated and he looked at her like he was already fucking her. It was almost too much, her breath caught in her throat. She decided to up that ante.

“Maybe I’ll let you finger me on the cab ride home?”

She giggled at the shocked helpless look on his face. Dirty talk worked so effectively on that man, it was almost unfair to use it on him. But she was drunk and horny and taking no prisoners.

"You wanna play, baby?” he challenged.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and nodded while she playfully raised her eyebrows. He was so much fun, she was practically shaking with excitement.

“As awesome as it sounds, I don’t wanna finger you in the cab.” he took his fingers out of her panties and smoothed her mini skirt over her butt. “There’s an alley out back, pretty girl, and my plan is to fuckin’ devour you. I wanna taste every inch of your sweet pussy and lick you till you come. I’ll eat you so good I’ll have you shaking against my face.” he grabbed her ass with both hands and squeezed hard. “Do you want that, Quinn?”

Fuck. He was better at dirty talk then she was. She grew wetter hearing his words and was putty in his hands.

“Answer me.” he looked down at her through his long lashes and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers.

“I always want you, Jake.” She pressed her body up against his then took his hand and brought it under the front of her skirt. “Do you feel how wet you make me? Make me come, baby.”

He took a quick look around to make sure that no one was watching them before he slide the thin lace to the side and pushed two fingers inside her. She was warm to the touch and utterly soaked.

She kissed him hard as he pressed into her deeper and hooked his fingers to tease her sweet spot. She moaned into his mouth and it made him rock hard.

Her heart was beating so fast when he took her hand and pulled her back to reality. They sailed passed Pooch and Jolene who were making out and completely oblivious to the world.

Quinn pulled out her cell phone and texted Jolene their goodbyes as Jensen licked his fingers and lead the way to the back doors of the club.

They finally made it outside after navigating their way through the large crowd. The night was warm as he lead her swiftly down a long, narrow, dimly lit staircase that faced a small empty parking lot. Tall brick walls were on either side of them, effectively cocooning them. It only took a few stairs for them to feel completely alone. It felt nice and peaceful compared to the loud nightclub on the other side of the door.

“Slow down, baby, I’m gunna break my neck!” she teased. She was in heels, after all, he was so excited, he forgot.

“Shit. Sorry, babe. Do your feet hurt?”

She nodded her head and made a cute pouty face.

“Come ‘er.”

Jensen chuckled and sat down on the stair he was standing on. Quinn giggled and sat down next to him. He had to guide her because she was wobbly and drunk, but he used the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

She closed her eyes and kissed him softly while his hands groped her boobs over her shirt, he was getting rougher and rougher and that just added fuel to her fire. His lips gradually became greedier until he had to hold her face to the side to deepened his kiss. His strong fingers were tangled in her hair as their tongues caressed and dipped into each others mouths.

She need more, he tasted like beer and whiskey and she could still smell his cologne. All of her senses were tuned into him, it made her ache. Between how drunk she was and how horny he made her feel, she felt like she was getting swept away.

She cupped his cheek and explored his rough stubble with her fingertips. She needed him to touch her and make her come. He was everything.

“Fuck!” he cursed against her mouth and held her face between his hands. They weren’t going to make it to the back alley. “Get up.”

She did as he asked and used his broad shoulders to steady her. He worked quickly like a man possessed. His hands went up her skirt and roughly pulled her panties down her legs, past her heels, and shoved them in his pocket.

He moved a couple of stairs below her, so that his face at perfect eye level to her bare pussy. He let out a low groan from the back of his throat and hiked her skirt up around her hips and in a flash his warm hungry mouth covered her pussy.

He was so fast and determined that her footing almost faltered, but he held on to her bare legs as he sucked on her flesh and growled. He ate her with abandon. Pleasure shot through her body when his lips found her clit. She groaned and hissed through her teeth as he worshipped her. She nearly doubled over, but thanks to the narrowness of the stairwell, she was able to lean against the other brick wall behind him.

“Quiet.” he ordered firmly from between her legs.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly looked around, the coast was still clear. She had forgotten that they were outside and in public. With the way she was feeling she couldn’t care less, as far as she was concerned, they were the only two people in the world. She was panting so hard. All she could feel was his strong tongue working powerful and strategic strokes against the most sensitive part of her body. She pulled his face in deeper and felt his energetic tongue exploring every inch of her.

He knew how to make her come and he wasn’t being shy. He was on a mission and she loved it. Even though he wanted her to be quiet, he couldn’t help but moan into her like she was the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

She held on to the wall and tried to steady herself as he kept his word and devoured her. He was so enthusiastic and skilled at his task that she could feel her release quickly approaching.

“Oh, baby, please don’t stop...Jake, I’m so close.” she tried to keep her voice down and seemed to moan out her praise. “So good, so good.” she chanted as she ran her fingers through his blonde spiky hair.

He lapped at her clit continuously and added two fingers inside her. He started off slow and built up to a more punishing tempo. He fucked her with his fingers, moving faster and harder until her legs started to shake in her strappy heels. She was getting close. He was so turned on he almost didn’t want it to be over.

She had her lips pressed tightly together and by the desperate muffled mewling noises she was making, he figured that she was trying her hardest not to scream and call out. With his free hand, he reached up and found her hand and linked their fingers together.

He wanted nothing more then to make her come. He changed his tactic and hooked his fingers deep inside her. He found her g spot and ranked his fingers cross it over and over again. She squeeze his hand hard and he smiled against her wet skin. He continued with his fingers and took her clit between his full lips and sucked hard.

That sent her over the edge. She covered her mouth with both hands as she came and leaned the back of her head against the brick wall. He continued to lick her clean, lapping around her folds as her warm climax washed over her.

Then he kissed her pussy as if it was her mouth and left a trail of soft kisses down her inner thigh and down her leg. She felt so loved and cared for, it made her heart swell. Once he was done, he pulled her skirt down to cover her and sat back down on the stair.

“Atta girl.” he teased with laughter in his voice.

She smiled to herself with her eyes still closed. She loved her little smartass. Jensen watched her leaning against the wall coming down from her high and chuckled to himself. She was so beautiful it made his chest ache. He playfully yanked her arm down towards him and pulled her into his lap.

“Amazing.” she cooed.

He puffed out a shy laugh and let her bring his face to hers and kiss his red pouty lips. She could taste her tart sweetness still clinging to him and hummed in delight. She licked his lips and ran her mouth over his stubble. As they kissed, she started to palm his erection over his jeans. She had every intention of returning the favor and didn’t want to wait till they got home.

“I wanna fuck you with my mouth, J.”

“Fuck, I love it when you’re drunk and dirty, Q.” he groaned against her mouth when she popped the button on his jeans.

“Dude, I give you head all the time.”

“Yes you do and it is much appreciated. _Truuust me!_ It’s the dirty talk. I likey.” he wiggled his eyebrows like a dork. She giggled at him and ran her nose up his cheek.

“Aw, fuck” They both said in unison when the sound of in incoming text message filled the stairwell. As much as they would love to ignore it they knew they couldn’t, it could be their babysitter.

Jensen adjusted his rather impressive erection and squeezed it a few times over his jeans trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Quinn fished her phone out of her little purse. She read the message and puffed out a laugh then started typing.

“Kids okay?”

“Yup..” she popped the 'p' at the end with an amused voice and kept typing. He was starting to get annoyed. His jeans were feeling very uncomfortable at the moment.

“ _Annnnd_?”

She stood up and moved to the stair in front of him between his legs and handed him her phone. She undid his jeans and let his cock spring free.

He leaned back on his elbows against the stair behind him as she stroked him slowly and licked her lips.

“Read it.” she whispered mischievously.

She held his thick cock in her hand and licked up the underside of him with a flattened tongue and sucked on his broad head.

He watched her do that a few more times before he looked down at her phone.

 **Julie:** _hey hottie with the glasses right? Wanna meet up? I wanna suck your cock!!_

“Ah Shit! Quinn, I forgot to tell you...” he tried to sit up straight and explain himself, but she pushed him back and took his cock to the back of her throat. She was undeterred and swirled her tongue around him and sucked on his tip.

“I promise it’s not what it looks like... _shiiit_ just like that, baby.” She took him in deeper and changed her tempo. She bobbed her head faster and held him at base and stroked in time with her bobbing.

Fucking booty shorts girl. He'd forgotten to tell Quinn that he'd given out her number. That was such a stupid idea in retrospect.

She let him go with a wet pop and smiled up at him. She didn’t seem bothered at all.

“Relax, J.”  she kept stroking him and twisting her hand at the tip. “I trust you. Besides, I know you’re not picking up chicks and giving them MY number. You’re smarter than that. I got your back, baby, I answered her for you.”

She returned her attention to his cock and continued to work him over with her mouth.

 **QBall:** _Sorry but my impressively large dick is busy and is currently occupied in the mouth of my GF. It’s very very happy at the moment. Have a nice life. Better luck next time._

He barked out a laugh and could feel her giggling with his cock in her mouth.

He collected her long hair and moved it off to the side. He loved watching her give him head. She boldly held his intense gaze as she sucked on him and cupped his balls. Her big blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. It seemed to hit him all at once how beautiful and perfect she was and that she was all his.

“Fuck.” he muttered as he grabbed her face and pulled her up to his lips.

She kissed him back and kept stroking him.

“You know I love you, right?” he desperately asked against her lips.

“Uh huh.” she answered.

She moaned when he used his teeth and bit down and pull on her lower lip. She pulled away and kept stroking him.

“I want you to come in my mouth, J.”

“Fuck.”

“Dirty talk, right?” She sucked on him and used her mouth to lubricate him as much as she could and stroked him faster. “Come for me, baby. I want it, I want it all. Fuck, I wanna taste you.”

She looked him in the eye and pleaded with him to come in her mouth. It wasn’t just her words that were driving him crazy. It was the way she said it. He believed her and it was sexy as hell.

“You like how I suck your dick?” she asked

Her full lips looked extra pouty and swollen from all of her determined efforts. He fought the urge to kiss her again.

She dove for his cock before he could answer and took him deep to the back of her throat and enthusiastically bobbed her head exactly the way he liked. She was getting better at controlling her gag reflex and wanted to impress him.

He was squirming and losing control. His hips started to move and she gave him room to fuck her mouth.

She was taking him so deep and moaning at the same time, it was too much for him. For half a second, he thought that maybe he was being too rough, but she encouraged him to continue. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned deeply from that back of his throat.

She reached up and took his hand in hers and linked their fingers together. He held on to her hand so tight his fingers pinched into her skin. She knew he was close, she knew exactly what he liked and how to make him come hard and wasn’t holding back in the slightest.

He had reminded her to be quiet when he had her up against the wall, but he was not following his own advice.

“Fuuuuck, Q. I’m coming!” he roared.

He grunted angrily and grabbed a handful of her hair and forcefully held her still as came down the back of her throat.

She slowly pulled away from him and ran her lips over his length one last time before she cutely kissed the head of his sensitive cock.

“Holy shit you were so loud!” she teased and looked around. Luckily they were still alone.

“Fuck, I think you killed me.” he groaned. He sounded exhausted.

“Shut up. Some special ops soldier you are!” she laughed. “I bet they can hear you _coming_ a mile away!”

“I’m dead. You killed me. I was killed by a giant dork making stupid puns.”

“Well, death by blow job doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

“The best way to go. You’re awesome. We should go and get a cab, my cute little freak.”

They fixed their clothes and made their way down the rest of the stairs and around the building hand in hand. Both were giggling like little kids.

“Say, am I gunna get my panties back any time soon?”  

She was amused that, after everything they had just done together, simply walking around without underwear made her feel exposed and risque.

“Not a chance, QBall.”

“Dirty boy!” she laughed and pretended to be shocked.

“They don’t call me _‘Lady Killer Jensen’_ for nothin’!”

She nearly doubled over laughing at him. He laughed along with her and grabbed her around the waist and gave his little dork a searing kiss. He pinched her butt and she playfully swatted his hand away.

They were interrupted again by an incoming text message. Quinn read it and puffed out another laugh and tossed Jensen her phone.

 **Julie:** _FUCK YOU! You don’t know what ur tiny dick is missing! ASSHOLE!_

Jensen laughed and started typing.

 **QBall:** _Sorry I couldn’t hear you. My tiny dick is currently balls deep in my gorgeous GF and she’s screaming my name._

He handed Quinn her phone and flagged down the nearest taxi cab. She read what he wrote and giggled.

“ _Tiny dick._ ” she snickered and rolled her eyes. “Oh, please.” If only booty shorts knew.

“Come on babe, let’s get home.” He held open the cab door for her with a giant smile. “You don’t wanna make a liar outta me now do ya?”

“You’re on, Lady Killer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love your guts!! xo


End file.
